Eres
by Sifb
Summary: ¿Que soy para ti? Cuando una simple pregunta te deja sin sueño... cual sera la respuesta a ello? Len la tendra que descubrir antes de que su hermana despierte...  Mi primer song-fic de vocaloid  Dejen comentarios positivos...    .


Declaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no son míos… si lo fueran seria una serie anime interminable que tratara sobre todo de los gemelos Kagamine y los demás solo seria personajes secundarios…

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: Canción_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Eres

_Despertar… como puedo decir eso si no pude dormir toda la noche… esa maldita pregunta me tiene pensando… ¿porque lo pregunto?, realmente solo fue curiosidad… o hay algo más…_

_**Flash Back**_

Los gemelos Kagamine iban caminando por el centro comercial después de haber visto una película infantil(a petición de la joven Rin) iban los dos un poco callados, lo cual le extraño al joven Len…

**-Que te pasa hoy Rin… por lo general siempre andas muy hiperactiva y te la pasas moleste y moleste… pero ahora estas muy callada… en que tanto piensas… ¿acaso te le piensas declarar a nuestro oni-san?**

**-Len no digas eso tan alto!-**exclamo sonrojada la pequeña Rin e intentando golpear a su hermano- ¿**Qué tal si te oye?**

**-Tranquila… pero ya en verdad que tienes…**

**-Pues es que estaba pensando…**

**-¿Tu pensando?**

**-Hay si no quieres saber entonces no te diré nada….-**dice ya muy enojada Rin y apresura el paso hacia su casa

-**No espera no era mi intención…-**empieza a disculparse Len tratando de alcanzar a su hermana gemela-**… lo siento de verdad… sabes lo mucho que te quiero…**

**-No no lo sé…-**Se detiene de pronto Rin haciendo que su hermano choque con ella… afortunadamente Len alcanza a mantener el equilibrio y evitar que su hermana caiga con el…-**De hecho me estaba preguntando…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Que soy para ti?**

**-Pues eres mi hermana gemela-**responde sin dudar Len

**-No… pero solo significo eso para ti-**dice Rin acercándose mucho a su hermano lo cual hace que se ponga rojo y mire a otro lado…

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**pregunto con sospecha el joven Len

**-Simple curiosidad**

-**Pues…**

**-¿Si?-**pregunto expectante la joven Kagamine

**-Mira un gato morado con alas!**

**-Que donde-**Voltea muy emocionada la joven inocente…solo para descubrir que su hermano ya iba 20 metros más a delante que ella-**Oye espera… no huyas cobarde… tarde o temprano tendrás que llegar a la casa!**

Su hermana tenía razón y él lo sabia… pero no sabía realmente la respuesta… ¿que era ella para él en realidad?

Cierto, ella era su hermana gemela, pero desde hace mucho para él significaba algo más que eso, empezaba a sentir algo mas…

-**Si realmente supieras…-**exclamo en voz alta el joven-**… o si por lo menos yo lo supiera… analizándolo bien… de verdad te quiero… pero ¿de qué manera?... bueno también pienso en ti a cada momento, y te conozco a la perfección….**

_Eres_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo… eso eres_

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres…_

_Tan solo dime lo que es_

_Que aquí me tienes_

**Fin Flash Back**

_Tener que escabullirme a altas horas de la noche cuando se que ya estas dormida no es muy grato que digamos… pero al menos así puedo contemplarte mientras duermes… pero aun no sé bien la respuesta… ya va a amanecer y sigo sin saberla… seguiré pensando… a ver… siempre eres lo primero que veo y escucho en el día… y eso me hace feliz… me entristece un poco cuando te enfermas y no puedes salir a jugar conmigo…pero eso es normal ¿no? digo después de todo hemos estado juntos desde siempre…y eres la única persona, la única chica que hace que no pueda dormir por las noches por una simple pregunta… a la única que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza por más que intente…_

_Eres_

_Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes_

_Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy_

_Maldición… que mas… ya no se… no sabría que mas decir… podría decir que eres la más tierna y dulce hermana que alguien pueda tener… que todo es perfecto a tu lado… pero eso sería mentir descaradamente… siempre me fastidias, me metes en tus travesuras, me haces bromas de mal gusto… pero aun así… no sé explicarlo… pero no cambiaría nada de eso… que siento realmente por ti… sin ti… no se qué haría yo sin ti... creo que no sería nada… simplemente no existiría… creo que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo…_

_Que más puedo decirte_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

_Pero lo que hoy siento_

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres…_

… _lo que más quiero en este mundo… eso eres_

_Tengo sed… iré a la cocina por un vaso con agua… espero no despertar a mis compañeros… todavía no tengo bien claro todo lo que significas para mi… pero debo saberlo rápido… conociéndote seguirás preguntando hasta que ceda… no por nada siempre estoy contigo… algo debía de aprender de ti después de todos estos años…casi parezco obsesionado contigo… pareciera que te a… pero no, no puede ser… ¿o sí? Tal vez si… de hecho siempre me han hecho burla de eso… siempre dicen que entre nosotros hay algo más que afecto entre hermanos… _

_Eres_

_El tiempo que comparto eso eres_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_

_Creo que si… realmente yo Len Kagamine amo a mi pequeña hermana gemela Rin… pero eso está completamente mal… después de todo eres mi hermana… no podría haber peor cosa que amar a tu hermana de esta manera… después de todo… ¿que soy yo para ti? tu no me quieres de otra manera más que como tu hermano… jamás podríamos ser pareja… después de todo tu amas a Kaito… siempre que te veo lo andas abrazando… le intentas robar besos, como detesto eso… quisiera que lo intentaras conmigo… quisiera que tu amor fuera para mi…quisiera que fueras mi novia… bien ya lo dije… o mejor dicho lo pensé… estoy seguro que conmigo tendrías más que suficiente…yo podría mantenernos a ambos… jamás te faltaría nada… _

_Soy_

_El que quererte quiere como novia soy_

_El que te llevaría sustento día a día día, día_

_El que por ti daría la vida ese soy…_

_Pero sigo sin saber que te contestare… no puedo decirte todo lo que siento… sería muy vergonzoso… y perdería todo tu cariño… pero... al menos se que estaré a tu lado siempre, estaré viéndote siempre… sé que no te imaginas todo lo que siento por ti… _

_Aquí estoy a tu lado_

_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final_

_No te has imaginado_

_Lo que por ti eh esperado pues eres…_

_Pero por ahora… así está bien…seguiré esperando alguna oportunidad para saber si seré correspondido por ti… pero al menos ya se la respuesta…_

_-_**Rin…-**empezó ha hablarle al oído Len a su hermana

-¿**Mh?-**Contesto apenas la joven Rin en la cara se le notaba que quería seguir durmiendo…

**-Respecto a lo que me preguntaste hoy…tu eres para mí… cada minuto en lo que pienso, lo que más cuido en este mundo y lo que yo amo en este mundo… eso eres…**

_...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres..._

**-Aja… que bueno… si… estoy segura de que esa banana es lo que más te gusto hoy… luego te compro mas… siempre que me lleves de nuevo al cine… ahora duérmete…zzzzz**

**-No importa… algún día lo sabrás… algún día te lo diré cuando estés despierta… Buenas noches…-**y por fin el pobre y cansado Len pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de la madrugada…

_Me alegra tanto que eso sientas por mi Len… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… tanto esperaba que me dijeras eso… ahora solo esperare ansiosa a que me lo digas cuando sepas que estoy totalmente despierta…-_y con estos últimos pensamientos la joven Rin Kagamine se rindió ante el poder de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios no sin antes decir-**Yo también te amo Len…**

**Notas del autor**

**Que les pareció mi primera historia sobre mis queridísimos gemelos Kagamine? espero que comenten y que me dejen algo productivo… y a los que siguen mis demás historias ténganme paciencia… como pudieron apreciar no estoy del todo inspirado… ni a 2000 palabras llegue esta vez…**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido**

**Atte: Un autor oscuro que festejo su cumple ayer…**

**Wiii**

**S!fb**


End file.
